Dark (type)
The Dark type (Japanese: あくタイプ Evil type) is one of the eighteen types. Notable s who specialize in Dark-type are Karen of the Johto Elite Four, Sidney of the Hoenn Elite Four, Grimsley of the Unova Elite Four, and Island Kahuna Nanu of Ula'ula Island. Notably, the Dark type is the only type that has yet to have a Gym Leader specialize in it, although it is a recurrent type used by members of villainous teams and the Elite Four. Prior to changes in Generation IV, all damaging Dark-type moves were special, but they may now also be physical depending on the attack. The Dark type was introduced in Generation II, along with the type. Statistical averages Overall Fully evolved Battle properties Generations II to V Generation VI onwards As of Generation VII, Dark-type Pokémon are immune to opposing Pokémon's moves that gain priority due to the Ability . Characteristics Defense The Dark type, along with the type, was introduced in Generation II in order to balance the previously overpowered type, and the type, who had no type resistant to it. As such, Dark is designed to have a resistance to Ghost, a key immunity to Psychic moves and a resistance to itself. However, most Dark-type Pokémon have poor , , and stats, though there are others with high defensive stats, such as , , , and . Prior to Generation VI, Dark/ Pokémon had no weaknesses (excluding under immunity-negating conditions such as or ), as the resistances of the Dark type cover the weaknesses of Ghost, and vice-versa. Introduced in Generation VI, the type is super effective against Dark and not resisted by Ghost. As of Generation VII, Dark-types are also unaffected to any opposing priority status moves caused by the Ability . Weaknesses to and types results in the Dark-type alone offering little defensive utility outside of its aforementioned characteristics, due to its vulnerability to common Fighting coverage and U-turn coupled with usually poor defensive stats among Pokémon of this type, therefore it performs better defensively if paired with types such as - the latter nullifies all of the former's weaknesses, while Dark removes Poison's weakness to Psychic, leaving a single weakness. Offense Dark-type moves are especially useful when combating Psychic and Ghost types. Many of them involve the possession of an opponent's attributes, such as and . Dark had little use as neutral coverage until Steel lost its resistance to it in Generation VI. Despite not being very effective against Fairy, several Dark-type Pokémon have access to Steel and Poison-type moves to pose a threat. Dark-type attacks work very well with Fairy-type attacks since the rare Steel/Fairy is the only combination that resists both. Despite being a special type prior to Generation IV, all previous Dark-type attacks became physical, which is helpful since most Dark-type Pokémon are physical attackers due to their typically high . Nevertheless, some Dark types have notably higher , such as , , and . With a neutral hit on Steel and no immunity against it, Dark is considered to be one of the best offensive types available as of Generation VI. Contest properties In s, Dark-type moves are typically categorized as moves. Pokémon As of Generation VII, there are 54 Dark-type Pokémon or 6.7% of all Pokémon (counting those that are Dark-type in at least one of their forms, including Mega Evolutions and Alola Forms), making it the 7th rarest type. Pure Dark-type Pokémon |} Pokéstar Studios opponents |} Half Dark-type Pokémon Primary Dark-type Pokémon |} Secondary Dark-type Pokémon |} Pokéstar Studios opponents |} Moves Abilities Interacting with the Dark type A Pokémon with , , , , or will become a Dark-type Pokémon if (respectively) it is hit with a Dark-type move, uses a Dark-type move, is sent out against a Dark-type opponent, is holding a Dark Memory, or is holding a Dread Plate or Darkinium Z. Since Generation VII, Dark-type Pokémon are also immune to opposing Pokémon's moves that gain priority due to . Exclusive Abilities Currently, no Abilities are exclusive to Dark types. This does not include signature Abilities. In the TCG Introduced in the set, Darkness-type Pokémon in the TCG are generally weak to with resistances to . Darkness-type Pokémon can be strong against , whilst Pokémon can resist this type. Trivia * Generation V introduced the most Dark-type Pokémon of any generation, with 16, while Generation VII introduced the fewest, with only two. * Generation IV introduced the most Dark-type moves of any generation, with 11, and Generation VI introduced the fewest (excluding Generation I) Dark-type moves, with three. * In Generation II, the Dark type saw one type change in a move ( ), but no change in a Pokémon. The opposite is true for the type, which saw one type change in a Pokémon family ( and ), but no change in a move. ** This makes the Dark type the only type added after Generation I not to have a previously introduced Pokémon have its type changed. * The Dark type was the only type in Generation II to not have a type boost from a Badge. * Despite Dark-type moves being special before Generation IV, every Dark-type move originating from before Generation IV was made into a physical move. * The Dark-type and -types share their super effectiveness, with both types being only strong against and -types. * More regional variants belong to the Dark-type than any other type, with six. In other languages |bordercolor= |ja=あく (悪) Aku |zh_yue=惡 |zh_cmn=惡 / 恶 |cs=Temný |da=Mørke Mørk |nl=Duister Donker |fi=Pimeys Pimeä |fr=Ténèbres |de=Unlicht |el=Σκοταδιού Skotadiou |he=אופל Offel |hu=Sötét |id=Jahat Kegelapan |it=Buio |ko=악 Ak |no=Mørk |pl=Mroczny |pt_br=Sombrio Noturno Trevas |ro=Întuneric |ru=Темнота Temnota |es_la=Oscuridad |es_eu=Siniestro |sv=Mörker Mörk |th=มืด Mụ̄d ความมืด Khwāmmụ̄d |vi=Bóng tối }} de:Unlicht fr:Ténèbres (type) it:Buio (tipo) ja:あく zh:恶（属性）